Underdog
by Rasberry Parfait
Summary: She was just an underdog, but she meant the world to him. Ryan/Kelsi oneshot.


Underdog

A/N: Here it is: Short, sweet and to the point, with a nice long author's note to make it seem longer. Seriously, it's only barely 1,000 words, including the a/n. Anyway, I got the idea from myself. I really wanted to do a High School Musical Ryan/Kelsi story, because I've always, always thought that they'd be perfect for each other. When I first started writing it, it was called "Connected" but I got to a part where I thought of the song "Underdog" by the Jonas Brothers and thought it fit better.

Also, it doesn't necessarily have to be a romance. It could also be friendship, but I like to think of it as a romance, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, the songs "Underdog" or "Connected" or Sara Paxton, and heaven knows I don't own the Jonas Brothers, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be too busy playing with Nick's hair, taking guitar lessons from Kevin and having a 'little chat' with Joe about why the Cyclones lost the DC Games. I love you, Joe, but losing the DC Games must be atoned for.

Review, yo.

(Ryan's POV)

Kelsi's world was darker than anyone knew.

I blamed Sharpay for most of it.

Kelsi lived in the constant shadow, and fear, or her. She wrote all of Sharpay's songs, and was never credited on it. It was the one thing she could do that nobody else could, and nobody knew.

Except me.

I, of course, had always been considered Sharpay's sidekick, lackey, whatever term you want to use. You see my point; Sharpay was simply a master at taking credit for what she didn't do.

The drama club all sat together. Kelsi might have sat with Troy and Gabriella and their friends, if they invited her, but they never did. They thought she was happy where she was. Troy was by no means a bad person. He was an optimist. He didn't bother to check that everything was alright because the thought it might not be had never crossed his mind.

And then, there was Sharpay, who always got what she wanted-always. And what she wanted was to be able to watch Troy in the most convenient way possible.

That's not stalkery at all, Sharpay.

So we never sat in what was essentially her seat. It was almost always the same one, since Troy always sat in the same place.

Except once.

Of course, it would have to happen to Kelsi. She was the person least likely to stand up for herself against Sharpay.

Kelsi came and sat down in her regular seat. Sharpay came and kicked her out of it.

"Kelsi, I think you're in my seat." She said sweetly.

Kelsi looked up from her tray at her, and then looked around incredulously, scanning the cafeteria for Troy. Why would he be sitting somewhere else today? Why was today special?

"Move!" Sharpay screamed, all former, false kindness gone.

Kelsi jumped out of the seat and into another.

Sharpay smiled and sat down.

She glanced over at Kelsi and scoffed at what she was eating, and then turned back to her own miniscule salad.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"I don't even know why you sit with us, Kelsi." She commented. "I mean, you aren't a _real _member of drama club. All you ever do is play your silly jingles all day."

It killed me to see how she reacted.

She slowly stood up and walked away.

I looked her in the eye before she did, and that was what killed me. Her eyes were filled to the brim with hurt. Sharpay's remarks hadn't just stung.

Sharpay simply shrugged it off.

I looked at her incredulously.  
After a few moments, she looked at me and asked "What?"

She didn't even notice. She didn't even care.

I got up and went the direction Kelsi had gone.

I heard Sharpay ask the rest of the table "What was that all about?"

I went to the theater. Kelsi was already there, at the piano. I walked in to see her hit the keys in frustration and then lay her head down and burst into tears.

I came and sat next to her on the bench.

She looked at me and quickly tried to wipe away the tears.

"I'm not going to judge you, Kelsi." I said quietly.

She stopped. She started rubbing her temples instead.

I didn't have much experience with this. I awkwardly put my arm around her. She calmed down a little.

After a moment, she started playing.

The music filled the theater. For as long as she played, it was all there was.

She finished the piece.

"Wow." I said. "You have a gift. We don't tell you enough, but we couldn't do what we do without you."

"It's nothing special." She mumbled. I heard the double meaning in her words.

"Yes. You are." I responded.

She blushed.

"I know Sharpay can be difficult, but...well, I don't really know where I was going with that. Just know that, I get that. And if you ever need to vent without her knowing...well, I'm always open to trash-talking my sister behind her back."

She grinned, laughing quietly.

"And, one other thing…" I trailed off nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I care about you, Kelsi. Just remember that."

She looked surprised. Then she smiled.

"I care about you, too, Ryan." She said.

Suddenly, we heard a voice calling our names. It was probably Sharpay. She probably wanted to apologize. She probably didn't even know what she'd done yet.

We did not answer.

At that moment, Kelsi was experiencing what it felt like to be understood. I don't think she could say that she'd experienced that before.

Sharpay could wait.


End file.
